Surrealism
by Dresden-Complex
Summary: It's been months since Viral was abandoned by his superiors and he's still holding out hope that someone will find him before a darker side of his mind takes him over completely. Read warning inside first! There will be yaoi eventually.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This story is eventually going to be a yaoi story containing all the things one would expect from such a story. If you aren't into the afore mentioned please don't read! Flames will be used to roast marshmellows while I write new chapters. For those who do read please enjoy **

**Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann belongs to Gainax **

* * *

The moon over the water made the whole picture look surreal. That really is a good word to describe the situation. The way the reflection of the rising orb and the waking stars made the water turn into a lovely translucent mirror, making the whole expanse look like endless space. The scene was beautiful, but the memories this isolated island held were bittersweet.

From the top window of a small home that over looked the sea a solitary figure sat transfixed on the window's sill. The figure's single, visible golden eye stared across the expanse that lay open in front of it. The intense color of the eye was only made fiercer by the tears that had accumulated in its corner. The eye shifted back and forth between the moon, stars, and water, old memories flooding through the brain as the eyes brought their information to it.

The figure's eyes were not the only things working. They listened attentively to the waves die on the rocks below. Other sounds drifted through the air, but some where only replays of by gotten events. The figures airs perked up as a soft breeze began to blow, tender words seeming to come along for the lonely journey.

'Viral, I'm so sorry.' The figure tensed as the wind seemed to speak his name; to whisper him a gentle apology. As the breeze came by it ruffled the blond hair, and was slowly grabbed at by a large, gray paw. Sadly, the wind cannot be captured. It slid away as quickly as it came taking its sad voices with it.

"General Adiane," Viral breathed in a low voice. The wind seemed to speak in her voice, and yet it abandoned him, just as Adiane had done. He stared in the direction that the wind had fleeted to until the calling of some lonely bird far off in the dark jungle brought him back around. Stupid birds, they only made him think of others who had left him behind.

"General Cytomander," he said in an equally sad timbre, or perhaps one that made the bird's call seem warm and friendly. Damn, he must have been getting really lonely if he was starting to miss a pedophile like Cytomander. What next, was he going to see an armadillo and fall to his knees wailing over General Guame? And why was it that he was still using such honorifics when his superiors were no where around to hear them? Why was he even sad? They had abandoned him after all. And now here he was, all alone, wishing that someone would come back for him, or that someone else would find him. Uh, all of this thinking was making his head pound.

The young beastman stretched his limbs and hopped down from the window sill. It was late in the night and he was ready to sleep, the one thing that could alleviate his crushing loneliness. Without even a second thought to the matter he pulled his clothes off and threw them aside leaving his boxers as the only clothing for the night.

He let out a yawn as he lethargically and somewhat mechanically moved his limbs toward the bed. He sat down on the bed with a pronounced 'plop' and let out a long sigh followed by a chuckle. He slowly lifted his head so that his eyes met those of his reflection, which still stared mercilessly back at him, even after he tried to change its face.

"You know what they say, when you sigh you lose happiness," his reflection growled. Even though he knew the sound had come from his own throat it always seemed like those snide remarks always came from the Viral in the mirror. His smiled widened as he lay back into the nest of blankets he had made for himself upon his 'arrival' at this god forsaken rock on the edge of the Earth. He quickly pulled a few of the blankets over him and snuggled into their softness. It was true, this was the last place he felt safe, the last place where he could pretend there were others around him. Once he was comfortable his eyes once again met those of his seemingly grinning reflection.

"Well, maybe there's no more happiness left to lose."

* * *

**AN: Well I really have no clue right now where this story is going, but hopefully I'll figure it out soon so that I can write more! Sorry for the fact that this is really short... and sorry if the mirror thing is confusing. Hopefully later in the story that will make sense. See ya guys later!**


	2. Stupid food

**Gurran Lagann belongs to Gainax**

* * *

Outside the sun peaked feebly through the clouds as if it was trying to wake as well. The clouds that obscured it rolled by lazily, not having much concern for the light they blocked. Each one of them was tinted a dark gray, signaling the coming of rain soon as their cumulus forms began to melt together into thick sheets of stratus. The wind blew outside, slowly picking up force causing ever larger waves to crash into the rocks far below the little house.

At the sound of a loud slam Viral's eyes snapped open and turned quickly in the direction of the sounds origin. Animalian instinct made his body tense incase someone or something had come in uninvited, but he relaxed when he saw that it was only the banging of one of the window shutters. He sat up and yawned, stretching to get the stiffness out of his muscles. As he scratched his head he looked over to the mirror to see if perhaps his reflection had returned to its normal state. Not surprisingly his reflection still gave him a callous smirk, waiting patiently for him to break down. Viral scowled at the other in the mirror and walked to the bathroom in a huff, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Good morning to you to," his reflection responded sarcastically.

"God, they could have at least left me with some food," Viral growled as he looked through the kitchen cabinets. Each one he opened was empty with only the occasional spider inhabiting them. The last place he looked for food was in the pantry, but like the cabinets it to was barren. Viral had eaten all of the food that had been left by the previous inhabitants and now he had to think of a new strategy.

Viral sighed in annoyance and sat down heavily on one of the chairs that sat around the small kitchen table. He eyes shifted to the window and he stared at the clouds that were gathering outside. The barometer that sat near the window clearly showed the pressure dropping with each passing moment. If he was going to go out hunting he better got out there now before the rain started. He sighed again and got up from the chair, walking out the book door toward the small shed at the back of the house. Maybe he would be able to find a bow and arrow back there.

The shed sat partially incased by the dense jungle that appeared to be busy devouring the rest of it. Viral had never ventured back to this spot as he never felt any need to. He had hoped that someone would come back for him before he ran out of food, but that dream had died. When he reached the old shed he looked at the door and, not surprisingly, found a rusty lock on it. He smirked and broke the lock with ease, feeling better at the sight of something shattering.

"Hope that felt good," he mumbled to the lock as he wrenched the stiff door open and entered the shed. He looked about the dark enclosure, looking for a light, but not finding one. "Of course," he said as he walked deeper into the structure. He found that the shed only held a few rusty tools and some sort of frightened animal that had darted past him to the exit. None of the tools would help him as they were far too heavy to take along on a hunt, and beating things with a shovel was probably the least efficient way of killing prey. Besides, if it didn't work he would only succeed in giving the poor creature either brain damage or tetanus.

As Viral walked out of the shed he turned toward the jungle. It appeared that he would have to rely on his own teeth and claws for this hunt. He felt sporadic rain drops fall on his head and the backs of his hands which only made him more anxious to get this over with.

"Alright, jungle, do your worst," he said as he stretched his limbs and ran into the dark labyrinth of the jungle.

* * *

**AN: This chapter is short and I don't really think has much of a point, except for getting Viral into the jungle so he can get his next chapter surprise. Oh my! Hope it was slightly worth the wait ^^**


End file.
